


Jealousy

by Shamelesslygallavich



Series: Tumblr prompts [8]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Gallavich, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-25
Updated: 2014-04-25
Packaged: 2018-01-20 19:11:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1522343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shamelesslygallavich/pseuds/Shamelesslygallavich
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>anonymous asked:</p><p>"A girl flirting with Ian and him not realizing but Mickey does and he's extremely jealous?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jealousy

"I’ll have cinnamon toast and he’ll have banana pancakes." Ian said to the waitress flashing that bright smile that always drove Mickey insane. Why did the kid have to be so god damn irresistible all the time?

"Okay, I’ll be right back." She said flipping her hair before taking the menus from Ian, making sure to brush his hand.

As she walked away she turned back to smirk at the redhead. But Ian wasn’t paying attention, he was too busy staring at Mickey, who definitely had noticed and was clenching his hands in fists.

Ian tried engaging the older boy in conversation while they waited for their food but Mickey was too distracted and grumpy to participate. Noticing how preoccupied his boyfriend was, Ian leaned forward, grabbing his hands which were still balled in anger.

"Hey, big guy? Earth to Mick!" He said loudly.

"What?" Mickey barked out and Ian’s face fell.

"Are you mad at me?" He asked in a small voice, rubbing his thumbs over the smaller boy’s knuckles soothingly.

"Did I do something wrong?"

"No." Mickey said, he sighed and ran a hand over his face before meeting Ian’s puppy dog eyes and giving him a small smile.

"I..it’s just..didn’t you notice..the waitress..the way she was, you know." He finished lamely.

"No. I don’t know. What was wrong with her?" Ian’s face scrunched up in confusion.

"She was all over you man. Fuck, I’m surprised she didn’t start ripping off your clothes right here." Mickey said bitterly.

"Awwww Mick, are you jealous?" Ian asked with a devilish grin.

"Fuck off." Mickey said defensively. At that moment the waitress came back with their plates in hand all smiles as she set them down.

"Will that be all?" She asked eyeing Ian up and down.

"Yeah, that’s all." Ian said ,not even looking at her, then he surged forward to crush his lips against Mickey’s. Mickey’s eyebrows shot up in surprise but he grabbed the back of Ian’s head pulling him closer and shoved his tongue in the younger boys mouth.

The waitress took the hint and walked away, obviously disappointed.

Ian pulled back and picked up his fork to start eating his food, acting like nothing had happened. But Mickey just sat there and beamed at his boyfriend.

"Idiot." Ian said through a mouth full of cinnamon toast.

"Hey can you really blame me?" Mickey asked looking the younger boy up and down suggestively causing Ian to roll his eyes but then he smirked.

"It’s actually kind of adorable that you’re jealous." Ian said.

It was Mickey’s turn to roll his eyes this time.

"You’re a pain in the ass, firecrotch."

"Yeah but I’m your pain in the ass."

"Yeah." Mickey agreed and leaned across the table to peck Ian on the lips.

"You better stay mine."

"I will."


End file.
